Eagle Eye
| armor defense = | game file name = s_hunter_eagleEye }} Overview The Eagle Eye is a Prestige unit trained in the Prestigious Academy, and is an extremely powerful version of the classic Hunter. Equipped with numerous types of arrows in various quivers, this unit can handle just about any situation. Despite the low cost to train, other than the Stars, healing, promoting and unlocking additional weapon options are costly. The Eagle Eye starts with exceptionally high defensive stats, which are useful since this unit won't be able to withstand any direct hits. At Rank 4, this unit acquires some Armor points to take advantage of the impressive armor damage reduction. While most attacks already have impressive critical hit chances, those chances increase at later ranks, albeit slowly. Below is a brief breakdown of each of the Eagle Eye's attacks: * Skill Shot: The most basic attack. With its high chance to crit and high base damage, soldiers and critters will fall quickly to these arrows, even if they're wearing armor. Though it lacks any chance of scoring a critical against vehicles, light vehicles should still be wary because of the high base damage. * Ricochet Shot: This is an attack with a unique, circular pattern that does full damage to the initial target, then "ricochets" to other targets for subsequently less damage. Low offense means this is used for softening targets and waiting for the cooldowns of other attacks to refresh, but it can also make for creatively picking off targets. * Magnetic Arrow: The answer to tanks (or Metal units to be specific). Few tanks have resistances to Fire, and there's a 50% chance to stun the unit for 4 turns. * Taser Arrow: This attack needs to be unlocked. While this can only target specific unit types, the damage is possibly devastating as it combines high crit chances, high base damage and a guaranteed 4-turn stun. The only negative is that this attack will not bring targets down below 10% and thus requires another attacker to finish the job. * High Ex Arrow: The cost to unlock this attack option is quite high, at 20 , and the attack itself is not anything special. Explosive damage is always good, but the damage is lower than other attacks and offers a tiny chance to crit against all units by the time this is unlocked (5% at Rank 4, 10% against vehicles. However, unlocking this attack opens up the pool of ammo in the Heavy Quiver, possibly allowing a single Eagle Eye to attack every turn. * Napalm Arrow: The most expensive attack option to unlock for the Eagle Eye, this attack will place a Fire damage-over-time on its target, and less-so on those adjacent to it. While it may seem like meager damage at that rank, the 15% chance critical will definitely bring a smile to the Eagle Eye's face while melting that off the enemy's. Attacks Light Quiver= | attack2 = }} |-| Heavy Quiver= , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 25 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 4 | globalcooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = eagleEye_highex }} | attack2 = , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | effects = | suppression = +15 | cooldown = 6 | globalcooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = eagleEye_napalm }} }} |-| Special Quiver= | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 4 | globalcooldown = 2 | targets = Metal | game file name = eagleEye_magnetic }} | attack2 = , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 25 | effects = | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 3 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Civilian, Critter, Soldier | notes = Cannot lower HP below 10% | game file name = eagleEye_taser }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 16; 18; 21; 25; 28; 33 }} Cost Trivia * The Eagle Eye is the first confirmed trainable female unit http://alienfirst.deviantart.com/art/eagle-eye-373477575. The other two female units being the Shadow Agent http://twitter.com/BattleNations/status/446007885579833344/photo/1 and the Zombie Slayer which is stated as being female in the mission dialogues. * Given the color scheme and name, this unit is perhaps Z2's homemade Marvel Comics' Hawkeye character. There is a female Hawkeye II, but the Eagle Eye appears more like the original male comic book super hero. * From the front view the bow has no string but from the rear view the units arm holds the arrow in firing position but the string is straight. Updates 4.5 Patch * Prestige buildings and units now unlock at Level 65. 2.9 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Prestigious Unit Promo.png|Prestigious Unit Sale. File:Sandworm Eagle Eye Concept Art.png|Eagle Eye and Sandworm artwork. File:EagleEyeArt.png|Large artwork. File:S_hunter_eagleEye_front.png|Front. File:S_hunter_eagleEye_back.png|Back. File:S_hunter_eagleEye_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Prestige Category:2.9 Patch Category:Prestigious Academy